


Allow Me to Introduce Myself

by LovingyouEverySecond



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingyouEverySecond/pseuds/LovingyouEverySecond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events off Watch_Dogs, Aiden's work is far from over. Working with Tobias and T-Bone, Team Vigilante gets a new assignment, this time from an organization unknown to them, Blume, and DedSec. We follow an unknown character's journey through the world of Watch_Dogs Chicago and look through her eyes the love and adventure that is Aiden Pearce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow Me to Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic on this new platform and I want to celebrate this feat by producing a Fanfic about a game I just recently played. 
> 
> I do not own Watch_Dogs, and all material pertaining to the game is licenced by Ubisoft.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I arrive at the address of the apartment building listed in the WKZ Classifieds. Parker Square seems like a good place to be; there is no evidence of gang violence, beautiful parks, and the people seem to be nice.

I walk into the apartment building, and easily find the manager’s office. He’s a stout man, stern, but kind. Rent is exactly $1025 and no pets are allowed. Good, because I do not need the added noise of house pets. He hands me a key to Apt. 234, and tells me that furniture needs to be less than 300 pounds to be placed in the apartment.

He adds that my neighbor is a hermit, keeps to himself, and is an all-around mysterious guy. No one knows any details other than his name and his infamous status: Aiden Pearce, the Vigilante. I don’t know anything about Chicago’s business, but he seems he came out of a comic book after hearing stories from the WKZ radio that interrupts in the middle of the classical music radio station.

He tells me about Geraldine Howard, a single mom with two young boys, and the Pesaros, an Italian-immigrant couple in their fifties, both live across the hall. He asks me about what a California girl is doing in Chicago, after seeing my ID. I tell him I accepted a job offer in Saint Michael’s Hospital as the new Emergency Room Weekend Attending. He chuckled and sent me off.

The manager forgot to tell me the elevator doesn’t work, and I would have to walk up the stairs. Well, time to get a workout. It’s a good thing I have only two suitcases and a box of my medical gear. Exhausted, I huff my way up. I reach the door and open my way into the vacant apartment.

“It’s nice… _ish_.” The kitchen is small, but the appliances don’t look that old. Likely capable of baking small batches, rather than the massive amounts of cookies I am used to. It’s pretty bare, other than the built-in closet spaces and cabinets than spot the whole apartment. The only adjacent room is quite small and the bathroom is small as well. For something close to the Loop, it’s amazingly decent. Well, I remember the med-student dorms and re-confirms how spoiled I am.

“Gotta go to Ikea then,” I spell out to the universe. “But maybe tomorrow. I am too tired from my flight to deal with furniture shopping. However, I definitely forgot my air-mattress.”

I walk into the kitchen, expecting to magically find food in the fridge. With a sigh, I stir enough energy to walk down to the convenience store just down the street.  Frustrated, and in jogger sweatpants, a pink crewneck sweatshirt, white sneakers, and a messy bun, I close my door with only my apartment keys and wallet. Nervous that the probability of being mugged is close to fifty percent at night, I still am stupid enough to walk out to the convenience store 100 meters away.

When I reach the small store, I am greeted with a smile from the clerk. A man most likely in his thirties with a fluffy mane around his face. I greet him and start towards the first aisle I can see.

I scan through five aisles, gathered 2 cartons of eggs, 2 packs of bacon, a bag of all-purpose flour, a bag of sugar, vanilla extract, red and blue food coloring, some frozen vegetables, giant bottled water (I don’t know how I am carrying this up the stairs), milk, baking soda and baking powder. I didn’t see any fresh produce, so I guess I am just going to be unhealthy for a night or two.

I pay for my items and turned to leave. As I whip around, two men in black hoodies storm through the entrance and block my way out of the store. I run behind a snack promo and hide.

One points a gun at the clerk, and yells, “Hey! Give me the money in the cash register! NOW!” I can tell he is only a kid, by the way, his voice cracks as he yells to hurry up and the way his gun hand quivers. I am too nervous to speak up or run for it. I forgot my cell phone on the kitchen counter before I left, and didn’t see a need to go back for it when I realized I forgot.

 However, the second man was calm and looked around the store for any other signs of life. He saw my groceries standing next to where I was crouching, and walked over to where I was.  When he saw me, I could see his eyes gleam, and took me by the arm. He shows his companion this “treasure” he’s found hiding behind the snack aisle, “Hey Percy! Look! Don’t you think she’ll go for a nice price at the auction?”

My mind races at the numerous possibilities what he meant by the AUCTION. But while he completed his sentence, a dark figure with amazing agility already had subdued “Percy” and is heading straight for this goon. However, this goon was experienced. He switches out a pistol from his pants (I have no idea where that has been) and points it to my temple, demanding the figure to think about his next action. If he goes ahead and a steps closer, he’ll shoot me. The dark figure chuckles and pulls out a phone. With a beep, the lights go out, and I hear the clerk scream.

“HEY, WHAT THE FUCK MAN!” Just as he says that his grip on me loosens.

The lights turn on a second later, and the dark figure had disappeared. The clerk frantically dials 911.

The cops get there within a short amount of time, seconds maybe. An ambulance arrives and assesses me and the clerk for any injuries. I tell them that the two men were the only injured and that the dark figure was able to save us before anything happened. The young man seems to only have been bruised and knocked out, however, his accomplice was unlucky. He sustained a gunshot to his chin (however, I didn’t hear one) and possibly went through his brain, killing him.

One of the officers asks if I was okay to walk home alone and if I lived nearby. I told him I was new to Chicago, and I am a little spooked to go all on my own (too convenient for a coincidence that I had all these groceries). He and another escort me to the front of my apartment building and say that I need to be safer when I walk around in Chicago at night.

As I head up the stairs, I see the manager walking towards me from my hallway. Noticing my grim look, he points out the blood that scattered on my shoulder and asks what happened. I tell him the bizarre turn of events at the convenience store, and he brushes it off like it was normal.

“It happens. We’re not like Los Angeles, honey. Crime just happens. I lost my wife to a asshole like that, almost 2 years ago." I nod in response, offer my condolences, and say good night.

I slam the door behind me. “Shit, I still don’t have a bed.”

I stuff my groceries into the fridge. After all that, no place to sleep. I remember I have the blanket from the plane and a plane pillow I picked up at LAX. So I go over to the parking lot and sleep in my car.

 


End file.
